swordigofandomcom-20200213-history
World's End Keep
The World's End Keep is the final area the player will go through. Warning In the levels of this place, it is highly recommended to get all the trinkets and have at least Plate Armor, as the monsters deal huge damage to you. If you do not have the Trinket of Shadow, this area is almost next to impossible, because if you take damage, even if you have 10 hearts, there are areas that will almost definitely take away at least 5 hearts of health, and without this trinket, you will be unable to regenerate the lost health. Therefore, it is highly recommended to have the Trinket of Shadow in this area. To locate the Trinket of Shadow, visit the article for more details. Use the gallery below in reference with the action. Description To enter this place, the player must go to Wellcliff Campsite, then take the way down to the Corrupted Grove until he/she reaches the place with dimension trial statues. Use the Dimension Rift spell, then a platform will appear for the player to enter. Be careful though, because a Corruptor with a homing ability to target you appears. Once you enter, the player will run into a portal and falling platforms. There are also projectiles that shoot from the right. These have to be reflected in addition to the well timed jumps. Once you clear the falling platforms and projectiles, you will reach two locked doors. One key can be obtained using the Dimension Rift spell in the room to the right. This creates some platforms for the player to run on. The other key requires a fight with a winged Corruptor wielding a sword in a room to the left. Proceed with caution though, because the wall shoots bolts of magic that can damage the player. However, the winged Corruptor is the foremost danger because even if you have Magic Armor, one attack from it can take away two hearts of health. However, the Corruptor itself is easy to kill. Open the two doors with the two keys you obtained, then go downstairs and you will land in a huge space. There are three paths to the right, with a box blocking the lower path. Pushing it is useless, but there is a platform taking you to the top path, which is where you have to go next. The top path takes you into a room with a flying Corruptor with a homing attack, as well as Corruptors in bat forms. Purple blobs are also there which are only usable by Dragon's Grasp. Don't use them right now, but keep heading right. The next room is a bit tricky. At the very right of the room is a complicated defense system guarding a key. There are two red gates, with one at the start and one at the end. It looks easy enough, but the walls shoot projectiles that if hit, can take you back to the starting red gate. They also inflict enough damage that if you have Magic Armor, one heart of health is taken away. You have to use The Mageblade to reflect these projectiles to reach the key. The walls on the ground and second floor shoot one projectile, but the walls on the third and fourth floor shoot dual projectiles, making it more difficult. In any matter, reach the top. If you are having trouble, equip the Trinket of Shadow to your armor to regenerate your health (if you haven't already done so yourself). After you get the key, exit the room to the left. Go back to the room with bats and purple blobs. Use Dragon's Grasp to catch the blobs after killing the bats, and then jump to the left. Keep heading left until you reach a purple door, which takes you to another room, with two projectiles falling from the ceiling and one projectile firing in a diagonal fashion. These three projectiles make movement to the bottom left tricky, but doable. The leftmost ledge is not solid, and when you jump there you will fall onto the lower platform. Deflect the diagonal bolt repeatedly while waiting for a gap in the vertical bolts. Find a way to get down, either by reflecting the projectiles, or well-timed movement. Go left. You will be back in the area with the three paths, but you will be in the lower path with the box. Push the box to the left. If you push it very left (but not the entire way), you can use it as a platform to reach the treasure. If you choose to reach the treasure, make sure to leave a little space to push the box to the middle path, which is where you have to go next. In the middle path, you enter a room where Corruptors in Snow Bug form attack you. Kill them, as they cannot be ignored. Keep heading right. The platform ends, but there is a giant purple door on the wall with a purple blob near it. Use Dragon's Grasp to grapple the purple blob and fall into the purple wall. You will fall into a new area. Head right, and a set of doors will close, forcing you to fight a level 19 Corruptor in skeleton form. While not tough, the Corruptor will put up a challenge. Defeat it, and then keep heading right. The next room has two Corruptors in snow bug form. Defeat them. You will reach two falling platforms leading to a locked door. If everything has been done correctly at this point, you should have a key. Unlock the door, and enter the red door. Alternatively you could follow the other falling platforms to another treasure. Upon entering the red door, you immediately have to start a series of well-timed jumps on falling platforms. At one point, you will reach solid platforms, but Corruptors in bat forms will attack you. Kill them. After that, head right into the next room. The next room is an extremely hard room. You have to fight five Corruptors, two of which can easily kill you. If your health is not full, wait until the Trinket of Shadow has fully regenerated your health. If you do not have the Trinket of Shadow, this room will be almost impossible to pass. Use very well-timed jumps and dodges to kill the Corruptors. Attacking them head on is NOT RECOMMENDED. After you kill the five enemies, keep heading right. The next room is like a maze. The first area will have a Corruptor in bat form. There is a locked door at the top, but the key is in a fourth area. Head through the red door, and you will be in the second area. This area has a Corruptor with a homing ability, but it shouldn't be too hard. Defeat it or ignore it, head into the red door on the right. The third area has two platforms you have to jump on. Jump on them, and head to the fourth area. Get the key, and head back with the way you went to the fourth area. Use the key, and head to the next room. The next room is tricky. There are falling platforms which can crush you, killing you instantly. If this happens, all your progress is voided, and you end up at the portal at the very beginning of this realm. Just move across them quickly (by tapping the right run button twice to pass under each platform), and you should be fine. There is one area with a small opening, but use a well-timed jump to get across it. At the other end, use Dragon's Grasp to reach the purple blob, and you will enter the second map section of this place. Jump to the next platform and you will find a portal. Save the game and proceed. There will be a locked door to the right. To open it, head down. There is a lower floor with a Corruptor in in a skeletal form, but fighting it or ignoring it is your choice. The next room is probably the hardest room in the game. There are areas with wave-shaped floors and statues which can attack you directly. Run from them as fast you can. You will find a Corruptor, whom fighting or ignoring is your choice. You can also use your sword to kill the two Corruptors in bat form on the other side of the wall. Enter the red portal above it, and you will be in an area with Corruptors in bat form (if you haven't already killed them) and two red portals. Enter the upper portal and you will be in area with a winged corruptor and 4 red portals (2 in the left and 2 in the right). Fight or ignore the Corruptor and enter the upper one in the right. You will land in a large room. Keep heading right until you find Bishop, The Destroyer. Defeat him in order to get the key. A red portal will then appear. Enter it and you will find yourself in another area with the statues that can attack you. There are 2 methods to get out from this room: *Dodge the projectiles and go up until you find a platform with white light under it. Ride it and it will make you arrive at the start of this room. Get off and return to old room. *Alternatively, you could just let the statues kill you with their projectiles and you will automatically return to the saving portal. In any matter, you have the key. Go back to the locked door to the right of the saving portal, and enter the next and final room: the Lair of Death, the lair of the Master of Chaos. See also All these places are boss battles. *Chamber of The Mageblade *Overseer's Lair *Chambers of The Flame *Hall of The Dwarven Kings Gallery World's End Keep Corruptor guard.png|A Corruptor guarding the entrance to this place. Before defeating Hall of The Dwarven Kings, this area cannot be entered. World's_End_Keep_(elevator_and_giant_box).png|An elevator and giant box here. Head up to find a key. World's_End_Keep_(bat_corruptors).png|Corruptors in bat form (probably the most stupid form because the only way they cause damage is by running into you) (and you'll probably kill them before they reach you). World's_End_Keep_(skeleton_corruptor).png|A Corruptor in skeletal form. World's_End_Keep_(snow_bug_corruptors).png|Corruptors in snow bug form. These are particularly annoying. World's_End_Keep_(last_treasure).png|The second treasure in this place (and possibly to some, the last treasure in the game). World's_End_Keep_''boss_room''_challenger_one.png|The first Corruptor you fight in the very hard room. World's_End_Keep_''boss_room''_challenger_four.png|The second one. This particular one fires off magic projectiles faster than any enemy in the game. World's_End_Keep_''boss_room''_challenger_five.png|The last Corruptor you fight in this room. Mind its sword because even with Magic Armor it can take away two hearts in one strike. However it itself is very low on health. World's End Keep (room after "boss room").png|The room after the "boss" room. World's End Keep final Corruptor before Bishop.png|The last Corruptor you encounter before fighting Bishop, The Destroyer. Bishop, The Destroyer.png|And now fighting said boss. Unnamed boss (Master of Chaos guardian).png|A Corruptor (which for some reason is marked "Boss") that unofficially serves (or if it does, is never revealed) as the guardian to the Master of Chaos. Chaos Orb (contains Master of Chaos).png|The Chaos Orb containing the Master of Chaos. This is the only enemy in the game that does not cause any form of damage. Master of Chaos dialogue 1.png|The Master of Chaos saying it's not quite *that* easy. Master of Chaos dialogue 2.png|The Master of Chaos saying this will be your death place. Master of Chaos defeated.png|The Master of Chaos defeated. Category:Content Category:Locations